


Death reunites  us all

by you_do_not_know_me



Category: Glue (TV)
Genre: Angst with happy/sad ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Cal are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death reunites  us all

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I Am weird and this just popped into my head while watching the Big Bang theory of all things

80 year old James Warick gently placed the plates in the cupboard before leaving the kitchen and walking down the corridor and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
He lied down on the bed, closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. An empty room watched as his chest lifted and then fell for the last time.

Rob Kendler wiped his eyes as his best friend was laid to rest although their relationship wasn't as good as it had once been he would miss James a lot.  
"Well Jim Jams at least you'll be with Cal now, tell him we miss him alright?" He smiled and then walked away from the grave leaving behind a single photo of the 'gang' taken long before they had all lost their innocence.

James opened his eyes and looked around, white fluff filling his vision. He turned to his right and saw him, Cal stood there in all his 14 year old glory grinning wildly at James.  
The next thing James knows they are kissing and he knows he should make sure that Cal knows he loves him, that Eli's sorry and the gang misses him but for now he's content to just hold Cal in his arms and make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and hope no ones heart got ripped out.


End file.
